Life after Order 66, the way to go
by CommanderTreaty
Summary: A continuation of JadedSnowTiger's Life after Order 66. Production of a new character and location. Same amount of action as the original. Enjoy and R&R! For every 5 reviews, or every week, whichever comes first, a chapter goes up. So, if you want a new chapter quicker, review. Also, if you've seen the voice-over for Return of the Jedi, Green Leader's name is William Treaty. LOL!
1. Chapter 1: William Treaty

**A/N: This is a continuation of JadedSnowTiger's Life after Order 66. Standard Disclamer: All Star Wars characters belong to LucasFilms and Disney. No infringement intended (Disclaimer ends here). Enjoy and R&R!**

**-Commander Treaty.**

**P.S: I'm featured in this story as Commander William Treaty.**

"Wait, what?" Aayla asked. "I said, Ahsoka and Barriss are pregnant." Kix responded. It was in the morning, and Rex and Ahsoka both paled under Aayla's glare. Bly walks out, rubbing his eyes. "What's all the commotion?" he asks as Aayla turns her glare to Barriss. "These two decided it would be a good idea to get pregnant AGAIN! What if Vader senses all of these force presences? What will you do then? You've endangered us all. Just because you weren't careful." Ahsoka blanches, but Rex steps forward. "WE WEREN'T CAREFUL?! WHAT ABOUT YOU AND BLY, EH? Maybe if Jedi weren't such hypocrites, they'd be able to see their faults in life. Learn to grow the fuck up, Aayla." Kix pushes Rex back, hand on his DC-15s blaster. "Calm down, don't make me stun you, Captain." Rex places his own hand on his DC-17 hand blaster. "Stand down, Sergeant, pick your battles."

Ahsoka, being Ahsoka, suddenly has her lightsaber blade between the ex-501st clones. "Both of you, stand down. Aayla, please, it was our choice, and I don't regret it. You never said anything about Plo, so why this?" Aayla said nothing. "That's what I thought." The mood quickly went from tense to sombre, as everyone realized that there was so much at stake. "Any news from Mandalore? We need to find out what happened to the other deserters." asked Chopper, as he walked into the living room. "Other deserters? There are more? Who, and when did they get out?" asked Kix. Chopper handed him a data-pad. On it, it was open to an Imperial Arrest Warrant, and it displayed multiple surviving Jedi and clones, including multiple ARC troopers, named, in order, N-05 "Prudii", N-06 "Komr'k", N-10 "Ordo", among others. Also, the warrant stated for the arrest of Jedi General Bardan Jusik and Republic Special Operations Brigade Falin "Kal" Skirata, as well as Republic Commando Squad "Yayax".

"How did so many escape? After all the destruction…. How?" Asked Fives, as he read over the 'pad. "Just, how is this possible?" Nobody answered. Suddenly, the house comm rang. Chopper went to pick it up. Chatter issued on the other side, and Chopper muted the comm. "You're all going to want to hear this," and he put it on speaker. "This is Sergeant Walon Vau calling all ex-Republic and current Rebellion members over pirate channel 4. I repeat, this is Republic SOB Sergeant Walon Vau calling all ex-Republic and Rebel members over pirate channel 4. Mandalore has routed the Imperial Garrison. I say again, Mandalore is Imperial-Free, and therefore Rebel-pro. There are many clone deserters here, and more are welcome, as are Jedi. Vau out." The message repeats multiple times over. Chopper, Rex and Fives look at each other, with dumbfounded expressions on his face. Barriss, who was quiet the entire time, finally spoke up; "I don't think Vau is lying. Remember, Gree and I worked with him and his commandos throughout the war. I trust him, and so did many of my men. I think we should all relocate there, if only for our safety, and curiosity. I'm anxious to see who survived, to be honest." Aayla looked forlorn. "I'll be honest, I wonder if Commander Treaty survived." Ahsoka was bemused. "The human who was promoted to an ARC commander?" Rex nodded. "The one and only. He was _Mando'ade _at heart. If he's not in the army, that's where he'd be." Aayla nodded. "That's where I was before I came to join you. Not where Vau is, but on Mandalore in general. Bly and I banged out before the garrison was put in place. So, Mandalore will be the safest place for the children. I agree with Barriss." "I'm sure Will's not in the army, because he's right here." Said a new voice. Everyone turned to the front door. Outside, there were three squadrons of ARC-170's covering three landing LAAT/i's. One of the gunship's had already landed beside the Alderrannian Diplomatic Shuttle. Senator Bail Prestor Organa and a man in Clone Commander ARC armour were standing at the entryway to the house. Rex looked up to see a fleet of Venator-class and Victory-class Star Destroyers orbiting Endor. Rex gaped, and pointed to the obvious flagship. "The _Resolute_. She made it, but, how?" Then everybody seemed to remember the man in ARC armour, and stared. "Who -who are you?" asked Ahsoka. "The only human to be promoted to a clone's rank in the Grand Army. Is that enough?" replied the man. "Marshal Commander William Treaty, the best warrior in the Republic." gasped Kix. All the clones then saluted their commanding officer. "At ease, we don't need that there, not today anyways."

Will looked around, slowly taking in the surrounding fields and forest. "So this is Endor. What's so special about it? I mean, it's all _**forest**_. So, again, why?" Rex looked at him. "Tell us what you did to the _Resolute_, then we'll talk." Will noticed that Rex had his hand on his blaster, and the rest of the clones all had DC-15a's or DC-15s's ready. Will turned to his men coming off the landing gunship's. "Be ready for anything. I don't want anyone to end up on eternal patrol, or worse, taken prisoner by the empire." The men then fan out in double squads of twenty-four men each, surrounding the bastion. Will turned back to Rex. "Ever heard of a Venator-class Mark II Star Destroyer?" Rex nods. "Victory-class ?" He nods again. "Well, I, more like we, combined the two and got that. Looks good, right?" Rex nodded for the third time in ten seconds. "My turn. So, we chose Endor because it was secluded, or it was until you showed up. So, why are _you _here?" Will gestured to Bail. "He told me that some clones and Jedi had survived Order 66 and made it here. I asked him to bring me here, and he agreed. I'm here to ask you all to come back to Mandalore, where we're all based."

Rex looked at Will, then his men, then Will again. "It's not just me you have to ask, but the kids." "Kids?" Will asked, befuddled. "Yes, Ahsoka, Barriss and Aayla are all mothers, as well as Cut and Suu are parents. All the clones are fathers. Will gasped in a silent "Oh crap" moment. "Umm… well, congratulations I guess?" Rex and the others laughed, and after a while, Will joined in. Bly carefully looked at Will from the corner of his eye. "So, why exactly do you want us back on Mandalore?" "Because it's Imperial-free, that's why."

Bly and Kix were pleased with the idea, whereas Chopper was appalled. "Leave Endor? After we just got here? Absolutely not. I'm not going for it!" Kix looked forlorn. "Chop, it's not just for you, but for the kids too. Think about Plo, Nemo, the twins. Chop, please, reconsider." Chopper the condom grumbled. "Fine, but I still don't like it." "You don't have to, you just have to-" Will said. "Accept it, yes, I know. Better than most, actually." Chopper finished. "Most, but not all." The others chorused. "Remember that, corporal." Will scolded. Chopper huffed and looked away, seriously contemplating blasting Will with his rifle, but then thought better of it. _With the amount of _vode _around, I wouldn't last a second. Damn it Will, you _Chakaar. He thought, very, very angrily. But instead he muttered under his breath, "Yes, sir. If you say so, sir." Will stole a quick glance toward the Jedi and younglings. They were approaching over the field and forest. "So, Rex, will you introduce me to the lovely family you have here?"


	2. Chapter 2 The move

**A/N: So, a new chapter. That's right, a new chapter in 2 days. Yay! Sorry if it's short, but Writers Block can be a B****! So, yeah, Enjoy!**

_My family, right, umm, how do I go about this? Umm, right._ Rex thought. "Sure, umm, okay." He said as the family approached them. He pointed to the left-most people. "The tall clone is Clone Marshal Commander Bly, the two Twi'lek younglings are Nemo, the brown male, and Nara, the turquoise female. You remember Ahsoka, Fives an General Secura? As well as Barriss Offee? That's mine and Ahsoka's son, Plo." Rex said. Will looked intently at him. "Plo, named for Keleesh General Plo Koon, I presume?" Rex nodded, then turned to Will. "How many _vode_ did you rescue from the clutches of the Empire?" Will smiled. I was hoping you would ask that. Here," He said, holding out a Data Card. When Rex tilted his head quizzically, Will said, "It's a list of the clones I have."

Rex plugged it into his data pad, and gasped. On the screen, he saw many of his friends from the 501st, including Echo, whom he believed dead when he busted Ahsoka out of the temple. "Echo's still alive? But we heard him getting killed!" Rex exclaimed. Will nodded. "To you, but the screams you heard were the others, not Echo. He's the captain of the _Spirit of the Republic_ now, and before you ask, yes, that was Kenobi's vessel." Kix, Rex and Chopper gaped. The rest of the Tano clan walked up to them. Aayla smiled at Bail, then gave a quick sideways glance to Will, then performed a double-take. "Treaty? Is that you? How long has it been? Why are these guys gaping?" Will guffawed, then took the data pad from Rex's hands and handed it to her.

Aayla laughed so hard, you could have heard it from the town 45 miles away. "Bly, look at this, Gree, Fox, Thire, Cody. Oh, look, Appo! In the name of the force, oh god, it's Captain Tyto! He's alive!" Bly nodded, grinning at the prospect of seeing his best friend. That is, his best friend other than Aayla. Rex still had the dumbfounded expression on his face. Ahsoka nudged him. "Yeah, Rexter, you still got buddies alive, get used to it. Commander, I sense you wish to ask us something?" Will nodded an affirmative. "I wish for all of you to relocate to Mandalore, where you'll all be safe, please. Now, I know you do not wish to leave here, but it will be safe." Ahsoka shoo her head. "It is not my decision to make, but rather all of ours." Everyone else gave their opinion on the idea, and the majority was…

"Alright everyone, pack your things, we're moving to Mandalore." Barriss said. "Where exactly will we be staying?" the Jedi knight asked. "It is not for me to say, nor will I bother. I'm sorry, but you must understand the dangers of sharing sensitive information, especially one that can get hundreds of thousands killed by the Empire." He pointed up at the orbiting fleet, looking forlorn. "I can't have everybody killed, not you, not Echo, not me. I'm sorry, but you'll find out when the _Kirymorut_, a Corellian Corvette, takes you there." Will said. He looked from sentinent to sentinent. "Is everybody ready?" Nods all around. "Then move out." He ordered.

They loaded into the Corvette, and took off, Rendez-Vousing with the Resolute. As they disembarked, Rex looked around. "It's different, very different. But I like it. Nicely done Will, nicely done." And behind the solid wall of Platinum that was William Treaty, a small spark of light appeared. Now somebody needs to blow on it, and soon the darkness will be replaced by light.

**So, somethings happening. "What?" you ask. Well, fellow sentinents, you'll find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 INCOMING!

**Hi, everyone. There's definitely a part here to make this chapter rated M. Enjoy! **

As the group left the ventral hangar bay, Will looked at Rex. "Do you know why they call it a Venator-Class Star Destroyer? Because of the ventral bay." Rex looked at him, confused, then understanding dawned in his eyes. "Makes sense, I just never thought if it that way!" He chuckled, walking to the quarters stationed aft. Will showed them all to officers' quarters, even though the majority of them were NCOs' during the war. When Kix and Chopper pointed this out, Will said, "The Clone Wars are over, no?" They shrugged, nodding, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with him*.

As he went to join the others, something out of the corner of his eye got his attention, and he pulled a double-take. Cut was fighting with one of the troops over why he left the Republic. As things got heated, the clone farmer pulled his blaster. Suddenly, a good thirty blaster rifle laser dots appeared flickering on his chest. Cut's hands came up, slowly. "Drop the gun! Now!" a clone sergeant yelled. Cut did so. "Step away from it and turn around, hand behind your head!" Once more, Cut did exactly that. Two clone privates and the sergeant stepped forward, and, meticulously, placed binders on his wrists and feet, effectively hog-tying him. Will stepped forward, frowning. "If you're going to hog-tie an honoured guest, then might as well at least cuff the offender." Two more troops veered from the line, but stopped at a hand signal from Will. He also gestured to the three clones to release Cut. As he got up, he sent Will a thankful glance, then glared at the soldier with whom he picked a fight with and stepped forward.

Blaster dots appeared on his torso once more. He stopped, grinning sheepishly. Suu, shaking her head, walked up to him, and smacked his muscled ass. Will, as well as the others, watched in horror as he jumped three feet into the air, turned around, then dragged her to the quarters they were assigned. Everyone else gaped and heard noises drifting in from the Flag Lieutenant's quarters. "Who bugged their room?"- _SMACK_ Oh, give it to me, please! -_Moan_- Cum for me, now, come on, cum. OH OH OH! OH GOD, CUT! "Well, that was- a sergeant doubles over and pukes- disgusting." Ahsoka stated. Rex turned toward her.

"Tell us something we don't know" they, including the Jedi, said in unison. Ahsoka glared, than turned away. Fives came up and put a hand on her shoulder, exchanging some words with her. Rex and Chopper joined them, having a heated discussion. Will and his men looked on, not paying attention to the words, but making sure no violence breaks out. Rex looked towards Will. "You gonna get someone or something to clean that up?"

He then drags Ahsoka away, towards the same direction as Cut and Suu went, arm around her. As they walk off, they hear Will yelling behind them. "Alright people, shows over! Get these ships powered down and get some rest! We leave this place in 10 hours!" He then turns on his comm. "Treaty to _Resolute_, _Spirit of the Republic_ and fleet. We move out at 15:00 hours local time. Be prepared. Treaty out." He turned back, noticing that Rex and Ahsoka were out of eyesight. "Great, just fekking wonderful." He then turned, shaking his head. _If only, if only _I _had someone. Lucky fekker! _

Will then moved off towards the bridge, trying to clear some things up. As he approached the bridge, an alarm went off. "All hands, to battle stations, enemy fleet inbound. All hands to battle stations. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill. Commandeer Treaty to the bridge, please." Will resisted the urge to shoot the men in his way, but he did knock them over-ish. "Sorry! Sorry! MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" He yelled. And, as what always happens with Will, people did exactly that.

He entered the bridge, seeing that a fleet of Imperial-II and Victory-II Star Destroyers exiting hyperspace, escorted by 5 Rendilli StarDrive Dreadnought-Class Heavy Cruisers. To finish, 2 Immobiliser 418 Frigates with gravity well generators powered up exited hyperspace. "Damn, focus fire on those Interdictors! We need to be able to get out of here. Launch all fighters! Shields up! Have the fleet come about, flank 'em!"


	4. Chapter 4 The Fight for Every Meter

_A/N: Hello all. Happy holidays!I was hoping to get this out sooner, but, well, this was the best I could do. I do want to say I was glad with the way this turned out. I will be changing my writing style from classical to modern standard __(Where different dialect is spaced out, etc.) As always, read and review. If anyone needs a Beta, I'll soon be available. PM me or leave a review! Also, I'll be going on Hiatus during the last 2 weeks of January. Maybe sooner, so this will be the second-to-last chapter until the end of January or beginning of February. So, see you all at the bottom!_

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes prior.<strong>

As Rex and Ahsoka were getting it on, Cut and Suu were still in the afterglow. "Oh, god, Cut, that was probably the best yet." Suu gasped. "Tell me something, do you think the kids heard us?" He asked, looking around, his gaze finally settling on a device that shouldn't be there. "No, why do you ask?" Her gaze following his. "That's why." He says, pointing to the bug. "Who did this?" "**Attention all. Enemy fleet in system, please report to battle stations. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill."**

**Present time.**

"Incoming! Brace, brace, brace!" _BANG! _A TIE fighter had crashed into the bridge deflector shield. "MEDIC! Treaty's hurt!" _Fek, I blew my hearing. Thank god I'm wearing a helmet. Oh, look, it's returned._ "I'm fine, get to the others first." Will get's up, swaying. _My leg's a bloody mess. Alright, you imp scumbags, let's finish this._ "How long until we can make the jump?" "Once that interdictor is down for the count, sir." _Damn._ "All batteries, fire on that cruiser. Instruct _Spirit_ and _Emancipator_ to do the same." The flag lieutenant nodded. "Come about, all forward batteries, fire on that interdictor at will. Have the _Spirit of the Republic_ and the _Emancipator_ come about and flank them. Helm, execute a jump to hyperspace when that cruiser is down, towards home, as set by navigation."

The gunners and helmsman acknowledged the order's. As the rest of the fleet came about, _Resolute_ fired it's few remaining batteries. "Get the point-defence lasers firing as well, not just the main banks." The starboard gunners acknowledged. "Fire at will." As the batteries opened up, Will stepped forward. "Widen your firing arc, hit their shields in multiple places. We need to open up their hulls in more places then one." This time, the port gunners acknowledged.

A chime sounded at the hologram station aft of the bridge. Will and Captain Fordo turned the projector on. It was Echo. "Yes, Lieutenant Commander?" "Sir, my ships are in position. Permission to get the ball rolling?" Fordo looked at Will. "So, Will, yea or nay? Your call." Will looked at Echo's projection, smiling. "If you must. Have fun, wait, don't you always?" "Only when it's Imperials." Echo responded. Will nodded, looking to Fordo. "Captain, you have command. I'll take Rogue Shadow out for an attack run on those _Capital_-class Cruisers, as well as those Star Destroyers. You know the plan of attack?" "Yes, sir." Fordo replied.

Will then turned from the bridge, racing towards the hangar. He pulled on his comlink, turning it on to a channel. "Flag, prepare my ARC-170 for immediate departure." "Yes, Commander. Do you want Rogue on standby?" came the reply. "Have them go to alert yellow. I'll be there soon. Keep the shields up until I give the word." Will responded. "As ordered, sir." He kept racing towards the flag hangar, noticing that marines were suiting up for boarding action. He stopped, looking around the staging area. "Where are you all off to?" Their leader, a Sullustan lieutenant, looked up, then shouted, very loudly, "Attention on deck!" Everyone stopped, and snapped to attention. "I asked you a question, Lieutenant." "Yes, sir. We've been ordered by Commander Thire to suit up, and wait on standby. We're supposed to board a few of those vessels, and make them prize ships in the Mandalore home fleet. Sir." The Sullustan, Sian Tevv, swallowed nervously. "It's quite alright, Tevv. I was just wondering. Return to what you were doing. I do have new orders for you though. Attack the interdictor first. Follow Rouge Shadow in, alright?" Tevv nodded, turning around. "You heard him! Let's move!"

As the battalion moved out of the staging area, toward the hangar, Will continued his run toward the flag hangar. _Left, left, a right, up this ramp, right, and 400 metres dead ahead._ As he ran into the hangar, he looked for his fighter. It was sitting a little off to the right side. An engineer ran up. "Sir, you're fighter isn't ready. Can you spare a minute?" Will shook his head. "I can spare 10 seconds, the time it takes me to get from here to that thing." The engineer nods. "GET THAT 170 FUELLED, NOW!" Two technical crew ran up to the fighter with a fuel cell, sliding it into place. Will ran to the fighter, pulling out his comlink, queuing for the bridge. "Is Rouge Shadow on standby, or what?" "Yes, commander, they are awaiting you're orders." "Thank you, have them power up, and await further orders." There was a pause on the other end. "Yes, sir."

**On the Immobilizer 418 Imperial Interdictor cruiser.**

Lieutenant Commander Lorth Needa was not pleased. He was facing off against a fleet he fought side-by-side with, and was _loosing_. "Sir, communication from the enemy flagship! Shall I put it up, sir?" came a voice from the starboard crew pit. Needa nodded, turning towards the holo-screen mounted on the deck. It flickered to life. "This is Captain Fordo of the independent Republic. You are surrounded. You have tem minutes to surrender your fleet or be destroyed. Your choice." Needa frowned. The clone looked very familiar before, but now he placed it. This was his right-hand. "Captain Fordo, this is Lieutenant Commander Lorth Needa. I sympathize with your plight. We, however cannot surrender. I'm sorry." He turned towards the communications officer. "Light them up." The screen then shut off, and the turbo lasers of the entire fleet started firing again.

**Back on the **_**Resolute**_**. **

"Rouge Shadow, report in by number." Will ordered. "Rouge 1, green and topped off." "2, ready for action." "3, ready to roll." "4-and 5- ready to get this over with." "6, weapons lit and in the green." "7, and 8, reporting." Will's first part of the squad consisted of 2 BTL-B Y-Wings, 2 ARC-170 fighters, 2 V-19 Torrent Snubfighters, and an upgraded ARC-170/l Leader starfighter, which belonged to Will. `Move out by proximity to the MagCon Field, then form by wings." Will put action to words by moving precisely out of the hangar, the two ARC-170's following. Will's wing had three, and then the rest were a V-19 Torrent for every Y-Wing. A fighter for a bomber. The rest of the squad formed up. Will toggled his comm unit. "We're going to be leading a boarding operation onto that Interdictor. Any questions?" "Rouge 2, what pattern? Do we get a raise if we pull this off?" "Pattern Delta 4, and no, just a medal." There was laughter all around. Will let it run for a bit, then spoke up. "Alright, let's make this quick. Move into formation."

The formation was simple, The bombers in the middle, Will at the front with the fighters forming a defensive screen. Will turned toggled the comm. "Let's go, cover the bombers. Watch that TIE Advanced X7, people." As Will said it, a wing of the prototype fighters came around a _Tector_-class Star Destroyer and opened up. "Leader to flights one and two, break by wings. Do not engage, let me take them. _Resolute_, launch the second part of Rouge Shadow on my command." The second part of the squad consisted of 2 Incom-SoroSuub Z-95c Clone Headhunters, 2 Incom T65p Prototype X-Wings, and 4 Incom ARC-170 Aggressive ReConnaissance Starfighters. "_Resolute_, now! All wings in flights three and four, S-foils in attack position, if you can. Engage at will."

The fighters, both Imperial and Republic, came in hot, both firing. An advantage the Republic fighters had over the TIEs was shields. They had the same speed and TIEs were more manoeuvrable, especially in vacuum. Shields meant the Republic ships could take many more hits than the TIEs, and that accounts for a lot in space combat. The TIEs flipped around behind the Rogues, while the Rogues were zigzagging left and right to avoid the blasts from the TIEs. "Sir, this is Rogue nine. I'm taking heavy fire from my pursuer. I can't shake him!" "Don't worry nine, this is seven, I got him!" _Pdeew, Pdeew, Pdeew, BLAM!_ The TIE/In Interceptor exploded. "Thanks seven, I owe you a drink." "Yep, but the fact that you owe me one makes this a very good day. C'mon nine, let's go." "As ordered, seven." Nine responded. "As ordered."

"Leader, five. The gunships have come about, enemy shield's down. We lead the attack?" "Yes, squad, form up and head into the enemy hangar. We need to clear it for the gunships, then take the bridge." Will responded. "I'll lead group one for the bridge, with two squads. Five, take group two to the engines, lock those down. Nine, three, auxiliary bridge. Seven, gun controls. Everyone got it?" There were affirmatives all around. "Then let's get this over with."

**2 minutes prior**

"Alright, let's move!" The Sullustian lieutenant yelled. "Wait! Please, wait!" Ahsoka yelled. She had full battle gear on, including a BlasTech E-11 Blaster Carbine and her two lightsabers. Behind her trailed the rest of her group, Kix, Rex, Bly, Aayla, Barriss, Chopper, Fives, Suu and Cut. "Commander Tano, how may we help you?" Tevv asked, looking around at the others. "We'd like to join you on the attack. Personally, I'm bored. These guys, they'd probably want to blast some Imps!" She giggles, then become serious. "Can we, lieutenant?" Tevv looked around. _If I do, Treaty flips because I didn't warn him. Then again, he did say all troops to battle stations. Hmm, these guys could really make a difference_. "Sure, are you commanding, sir?"

Ahsoka glared at Tevv, and he recoiled. _Oh fek, I'm one dead Sullustan_. "Don't call me sir, one, and two, yes, I will be taking command. It's Commander Tano or ma'am, understand? Everyone?" "Yes, ma'am!" Came the reply. "Alright then, Let's get these gunships into that imp cruiser." The Clone Marines, led by their Sullustan lieutenant and the Jedi and Clones.

**Now**

_ Alright, you imp bastards, this has gotten _personal. "Form up! Move back to cover!" Will yelled at the surviving members, those who weren't occupied with the injured, dead or prisoners. They've been fighting for the ship for five minutes, and an eighth the squad was down or tied up. That was 15 men out for the count. "_Resolute_, where's my backup? I need it, now!" "It's - ay, o-er." Came the static-filled reply. "Did you say it's on it's way, or it's not on it's way, over?" "On it- ay, o-r." "10-4 _Resolute_, 10-4." Will cut the transmission, turning to his men. "I think it's safe to say that the soldiers we were supposed to have watching our backs aren't showing up." Denal looked up. "Sir, I think they said 'On it's way', however, I could be wrong."

Where most other commanders would've shot Denal then and there, but Will actually valued his men's input. "Alright, then, Sergeant, if you're right, I give you an Acclamator. If I'm right, you buy me a beer, got it?" The 501st senior NCO nodded. Denal gestured to a few men off to the side. They disengaged the enemy Stormtroopers and fell back to the hangar. Will turned around, looking at the remaining Stormtroopers. "How many does this crate have of those things?" As he said the words, more came running down the corridor, weapons drawn.

_ Shab, shab, shab. We're all dead if we don't take this bucket of bolts._ Will gestured to the squad on his left. "Trapper, go around the port-side hangar entrance. Flank them. Use the heavy guns." The 212th junior CO acknowledged the order, then pulled back, with 15 behind him. _I'll never be considered a 'Brother,' because I'm human, not a clone,_ Will thought, glancing back to the men left. _A little more than 30, plus the gunships- if they show up- left under my command. The rest either dead, wounded, or doing the tasks I assigned. Kriff!_ "You know, we could use those reinforcements about now, eh?"

After about 5 minutes of fighting, the sounds of Z-12 Rotary Chainguns joined the fray, cutting down the Stormtroopers barring entrance to the bridge. "Clear left! Clear right! Clear center!"

Will looked about. "Then let's get moving."

* * *

><p><em>So, please leave a review. Happy New Year!<em>

_~CommanderTreaty_


End file.
